In computing, a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) is a type of Uniform Resource Identifier (URI) that specifies where an identified resource is available and the mechanism for retrieving it. For example, the “address” of a web page on the World Wide Web, e.g. http://www.example.com, is a URL. However, URL links may not always lead to the correct web page. For example, links may be malformed, out of date, or otherwise incorrect. In some cases, only part of the URL may be incorrect and the user can reach the correct web site but not the correct web page. For example, a URL may specify the correct web site or domain, but may fail to identify a valid page or other resource.
When a web server receives a URL request that identifies an invalid URL, the web server typically returns an error message or error page. For example, the web server may return an HTTP 404 message that causes the browser to display a standard “page not found” message. When users receive such error messages and pages, they frequently stop browsing the web site. Thus, a need exists to provide responsive content to users in response when a request for an invalid URL is received.